The Ghoul Asylum
by Scythe-chan
Summary: AU. The Ghoul Asylum was known to be occupied by hundreds of ghouls, such as the famous Gourmet and Binge Eater. What was unusual about the place was that it was taken care of by two humans, Kaneki Ken and Nagachika Hideyoshi. As the sole psychiatrist of the Asylum, Kaneki has near-death experiences everyday, and when he finally gets bitten, his fate turns for the worse. TsukiKen
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I consider myself a very whimsical author, I can jump in and out of fandoms, and I'm afraid I have to take a break from KnB at the moment. qwq **

**I recently went to watch the anime and hopelessly fell in love with Tokyo Ghoul ( especially Tsukiyama and Uta hurhur ), and then went to read the manga as well. I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction. **

**Summary: AU. The Ghoul Asylum was known to be occupied by hundreds of ghouls, such as the famous Gourmet and Binge Eater. What was unusual about the place was that it was taken care of by two humans, Kaneki Ken and Nagachika Hideyoshi. As the sole psychiatrist of the Asylum, Kaneki has near-death experiences everyday, and when he finally gets bitten, his fate turns for the worse. **

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

The Ghoul Asylum

* * *

The Ghoul Asylum's occupants, were yet again, full of intense yearning for human flesh.

In the 20th Ward, what little remains of the chaos back then were all locked up in one building that no human would dare to step in, and that was the Ghoul Asylum. Due to some researchers in Commission of Counter Ghoul, shortened to CCG, they stated that the brains of ghouls were abnormal, and showed signs of mental disorders that only humans would get. They theorised that these were also part of the reason why ghouls are seemingly psychotic, and thus thought that they should be treated as soon as possible so that the ghouls would be more calmer and easier to eliminate.

However, even Kaneki Ken knew it was bullshit, just mere nonsense. Hideyoshi patted his shoulder relaxedly and reasoned that they probably just wanted to lock all the ghouls in to gain back the peace back in Japan. Nobody would want having to always look back to check if there was a ghoul pursuing them, after all.

Kaneki nodded in agreement, probably always thinking Hideyoshi was right due to his unnatural perceptiveness. However, he did not comprehend why the both of them were ordered to be the caretakers of the Asylum. Kaneki did take up a psychiatry course months ago, rather intrigued by the whole topic due to a book Takatsuki Sen had published, so it was understandable that they would want a psychiatrist to " treat " the ghouls. He was rather puzzled at why Hideyoshi had to go along with him when he was good enough to be a renowned detective in the police force.

" Kaneki-kun.. "

Kaneki blinked a couple of times, snapping back to reality. He scratched his head before he turned to the cell which was the home of a ghoul with insatiable hunger. Separated from her was a thick sheet of glass, and he registered the usual whining whenever he passed by her cell.

" What do you need, " he asked politely, " ...Rize-san? "

Kamishiro Rize was the infamous Binge Eater in the whole ghoul population. In her cell, Kaneki observed her movements. Her long, lavender tresses were arranged in an untidy manner, and the white dress she was wearing did not help much in concealing her cleavage. Rize smiled wickedly, though no matter how much she did she could never hide her hunger from Kaneki. Kaneki surveyed her surroundings, and found that the mug of coffee he had left for her an hour ago was untouched. Rize put a finger on her seductive lips, and she finally spoke.

" Kaneki-kun, " she repeated his name, " could you be a dear and bring me more human meat immediately? "

Kaneki hesitated for possibly the hundredth time, unwilling to respond to the woman that he had liked once. Was he going to turn her down and get attacked? He did not want to be dead, at the very least.

" I-I'm sorry, Rize-san, I'm afraid you'll have to wait till tomorrow. Goodbye! " He stuttered nervously, dashing towards the exit of the corridor, wishing to go and have some rest in the room he shared with Hideyoshi. Kaneki definitely did not want to get into any unnecessary trouble, especially if it was Kamishiro Rize.

Just as he was about to reach the door and grab the handle, Kaneki heard the most frightening, yet smooth voice of a rather eccentric man.

" _Bonjour_, Kaneki-kun. May I have the honour to know what you will be doing for the day? "

" Tsukiyama.., " Kaneki exhaustedly turned to yet another dangerous ghoul, nicknamed the Gourmet. Though the purple-haired man may behave like a gentleman, he remembered the times when he had to escape from him due to his utter obsession with his flesh and blood. Tsukiyama Shuu was a disturbing narcissist, and like in the case of Kamishiro Rize, Kaneki would never want to be involved with him, or his life might just be easily eaten away on a fine plate, stabbed by a shiny fork and spoon.

Tsukiyama smiled knowingly, and remarked on Kaneki's expression with glazed and clouded eyes, resembling someone who had consumed too much alcohol. " Aah, _c'est magnifique_, your visage is definitely one of the best, dear Kaneki-kun. If only I had the opportunity to taste you, why, you will be the main dish in a gourmet's menu! "

" That is something I do not want to know, Tsukiyama.., " Kaneki sighed, rather disturbed by his peculiar behaviour.

Tsukiyama nodded determinedly and continued speaking with an aura of a predator. Kaneki tensed as the Gourmet continued babbled on and on, until he made yet another request, which, unlike Kamishiro Rize, was always different. Either he had to go to the small library in the Ghoul Asylum to release some stress, or he had to go and do some sports to maintain his body. This time, his proposal was something just too eerie, and Kaneki knew that if he agreed, he would be eaten alive. Where would the bones go? Maybe used as decorations in Tsukiyama's cell for his liking.

" You see, Kaneki-kun. Why not you unlock the cell's door? I can show you a whole new world you have never seen or read even in books. You must put your trust in me, it will be a charming fantasy. _Ravissante_..., " he proposed in a tone that could lure Kaneki in if he was not familiar with him. Kaneki remembered the times when he almost got eaten by hundreds of ghouls as a trap by Tsukiyama, but thankfully he was caged in a room.

" I-I'm not going to agree to that! " Kaneki stuttered again, and opened the door, exited the Asylum and closed the door as quickly as possible. He leaned against it for a few seconds, before he sighed and scratched his head once more, murmuring to himself.

" Tomorrow will be yet another hard day.. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows, they are greatly appreciated!**

**Also, I'm not very experienced in mental disorders and health, so please give me a few points if I make any mistakes! **

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

Kaneki was surprised when he laid his eyes on the female stranger, fidgeting and looking around the room that he shared with Hideyoshi. His eyes flickered to the cart which was filled with cups of wonderfully brewed coffee, all obviously done by the woman who was gingerly touching her burnt finger.

" Is your finger alright? " He asked softly, politely.

She nodded, smiling.

" Ah, this is Nishino Kimi! She decided to sign up to be one of the employees here, and I've ran through a few checks as well. With her, guess you won't have to stay in the kitchen too long, Kaneki! " Hideyoshi grinned, elbowing his close friend's side. Kaneki yelped, and threw yet another glance to the woman, who smiled shyly and bowed down.

" Um, " Kaneki hesitated, " I'm Kaneki Ken, pleased to meet you. "

" I share the same sentiments, " she laughed, scratching her cheek sheepishly.

Kaneki brought his hands to the cart's handle and pushed it to the door, turning around to inform the other two what he was doing next so that they would know what to do when he was in danger. " I'll hand out the coffee to the ghouls now. "

All he received was a nod from a head each, and he continued making his way giving the warm cups of coffee to the ghouls, stopping once or two to have a conversation, such as the young Fueguchi Hinami or Yoshimura.

Today, it seemed that Nishio Nishiki's behaviour was rather strange.

As usual, Kaneki handed him a cup of coffee for breakfast, and the moment he took a sip, his eyes widened in shock and elation, as if he was intoxicated. Nishio chanted silently, " she's here, damn it, she's finally here.. " After that, he would blink, and revert to his original personality.

" Bring me another cup, you moron. "

Kaneki stiffened, his insults were always one of the worst.

From the documents that contained Nishio's personal information, Kaneki remembered that one of his conditions was over-possessiveness. He talked a lot about territories and a girl Kaneki assumed to be his lover in their private sessions, and things like that, Kaneki truthfully did not seem to understand.

Maybe it was time to set up yet another session with Nishio Nishiki.

He checked his watch, realising that he had another difficult ghoul to deal with at night.

* * *

"_ Amore_. Kaneki-kun, you're finally here. I am certainly honored to be graced with your presence. _Magnificent_, I say! " Tsukiyama moaned in excitement, clutching onto his shirt to exaggerate his sincere happiness.

" T-Tsukiyama-san..., " he sighed, feeling defeated. Kaneki always felt that his energy would immediately drain around this man. " What problems do you have today? "

Kaneki opened the brown file, looking at the long list of disorders he had, some of which were megalomania, possessive and manipulative personality disorders.

It was that moment that Tsukiyama pounced on him. Kaneki cursed mentally. Heck, of course he would wait for his guard to be down to corner him! That was so like the Gourmet, who had been hungry for the psychiatrist's meat to the point of madness.

" Hmm, " Tsukiyama sniffed, " Kaneki-kun, you smell more delicious than before. Maybe it's because I finally have you trapped? "

Kaneki struggled to sit up, only to have his wrists pinned by Tsukiyama's right hand. No doubt was Tsukiyama fueled with greed now, it was shown in his eyes. That pair of eyes ghouls sport had come back, no longer hidden in secret.

"_ Bon appetit. _"

Tsukiyama whispered those foreign words that Kaneki would never understand into his ear seductively, and then moved on to ripping off a little flesh from his shoulder. Kaneki felt the Gourmet chewing on it, ending it off with a swallow.

He smiled, and it was not in satisfaction.

It was in assurance. That he could finally have Kaneki Ken all to himself.

" Kaneki! "

Kaneki instinctively turned to the door, where two people dressed in suits dragged him out, and then a group of armed men started to beat the ghoul up. He blinked and realised that they were all CCG investigators, who were supposed to come in to ensure discipline at this timing.

" Are you alright, Kaneki? " An unknown investigator asked, who checked the injury and winced at it. Kaneki nodded, feeling numbness at the affected area. He slowly turned to Tsukiyama's cell, and saw that the stronger ones were delivering what they claimed " punishment " to the ghoul. Tsukiyama's hair was disheveled, but through the gap between two CCG investigators, he could see the Gourmet staring at him, and smile relaxedly.

There, he mouthed three words that made Kaneki shiver in fear.

_**" I love you. " **_

No one heard the sobs and the same three words of a woman, who desperately tried to touch a certain ghoul through the cell.


End file.
